yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Jurong Region MRT Line
The Jurong Region MRT Line (JRL) will be the eighth Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) line in Singapore. It is currently under planning and evaluation. The line is coloured turquoise in the map. It was announced on 9 May 2018 at Canberra MRT Station. It reaches north to Choa Chu Kang, south to Jurong Industrial Estate, east to Jurong East and west to Jurong West. It is 24 kilometres and serves 24 stations. The line will be above ground. Jurong Region Line had formed parts of Jurong Region Tram, Southwest Line and parts of Holland Line. Overview The line mainly serves Jurong and the surrounding areas. The line is split into three branches: *The main line starts at Choa Chu Kang and ends at Jurong Pier, passing through Jurong West. *The west branch starts from Jalan Bahar and ends at Peng Kang Hill, passing through Jurong West Extension and Nanyang Technological University *The east branch starts from Tengah and ends at Teban Gardens, passing through Jurong East. Trains travelling from Choa Chu Kang will terminate at Jurong Pier. Trains travelling from Jurong Pier will terminate at Peng Kang Hill. Lastly, trains travelling from Peng Kang will head towards Choa Chu Kang, with Jalan Bahar will be a roundabout. Transfer to the east branch can only be done at Tengah. Feasibility studies for the extension to connect to the east branch of the Circle Line at Haw Par Villa is ongoing. History The towns around Tengah began to develop in the early 1970s as the government resettled the population from slums to apartments. There had been rural settlements across the west region of Singapore, which were replaced with urban areas Jurong West, Jurong East, Bukit Batok and Choa Chu Kang. Rail transport had been provided by the Jurong Freight Railway from 1965 to 1986, and by the North South Line and East West Line since 1988. As early as in 1996, consideration was given to provide a railway connection for the Nanyang Technological University from the rest of Singapore, together with more of the Jurong areas such as Joo Koon and Tuas. The white paper published by the Land Transport Authority indicated that the LRT would serve this beyond the end point of the original East West Line terminus, Boon Lay towards the university campus. The JRL was envisaged, into the Concept Plan 2001. In 2008, the plans for the LRT line was replaced by a tram and Land Transport Authority had decided to build the tram service for the entire population of Jurong, to connect the Neighbourhoods 1 - 9, as the Land Transport Authority had announced that no new LRT lines will be built unless a new township is heavily developed, as the population of Jurong and total yearly demand from NTU deemed that the line was not economically sustainable for it to be built. In 2011, under the NTU Master Plan 2011, the line was re-proposed as a private light-rail (like monorails, similar to the Sentosa Express and the proposed NUS Monorail, where universities will be getting monorails due to the large size) serving NTU, that would run from Pioneer and into the campus. On 17 January 2013, this line was confirmed to be built, by 2025. It will be part of the MRT network instead of the initial proposal as a LRT line, serving Tengah and Choa Chu Kang, besides just Jurong when originally announced in 2001. The first phase was announced on May 2015 after Jeremy Mok had moved out to Tampines GreenTerrace, thus vacating Timothy Mok's room. In addition, MINDEF has already given up Tengah New Town from 13 November 2015, and MINDEF needs to take over the land at Lim Chu Kang. Construction began on 3 January 2016 at the stretch from Tengah to Cleantech Park and is expected to complete in 2020. On 9 May 2018, LTA announced that the line will be 24 kilometres long and 24 stations. It will open in three phases starting from 2026 to 2028. Contracts Central Branch #LTA J101: Choa Chu Kang #LTA J106: Jalan Bahar Eastern Branch #LTA J107: Bukit Batok West #LTA J102: Jurong East Western Branch #LTA J105: Gek Poh (TBC) #LTA J106: Jalan Bahar Depot #LTA J1018: Jurong Region Line Depot Stations Depot There will be a depot at Tengah, located on a 40 hectares site next to Pan Island Expressway. Rolling stock will be kept at that location, which would have the JRL operations control centre, maintenance workshops and carriage sidings. Proposed expansion West Coast Extension This proposed extension from West Coast to Haw Par Villa via Pasir Panjang would connect the JRL to the Circle Line and improve the connectivity between the western part of Singapore and the Southern Waterfront City. It would support the future developments along the JRL, while enhance the overall resilience of the Mass Rapid Transit network. New stations would be added in West Coast and Pasir Panjang. The plan was announced in 2015, and as of 2017, feasibility studies are ongoing for the proposed extension. If built, the extension would be ready in 2030. Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) lines Category:Proposed public transport in Singapore